The performance and efficiency of internal combustion engines are subject to increasingly exacting requirements. At the same time stringent legal provisions require pollutant emissions to be kept low.
Internal combustion engines are therefore regularly fitted with tank purging devices, by means of which fuel evaporation emissions from a tank in a vehicle, in which the internal combustion engine can be disposed, are buffered in an active carbon holder. A tank purging valve is used at regular intervals to regenerate the active carbon filter. The tank purging valve thereby releases a connection to the intake duct of the internal combustion engine. The fuel bound in the active carbon holder can thus flow into the intake duct of the internal combustion engine and be combusted in the respective cylinder of the internal combustion engine. For precise operation of the internal combustion engine with low emissions, it is essential that such additionally incorporated fuel is also taken into accurate account.
Internal combustion engines are also known, wherein a compressor is disposed in the intake duct to compress the air flowing in the intake duct on its way to the respective combustion chamber of the respective cylinder. With such compressors it is possible in particular to increase the output of the internal combustion engine, on the one hand achieving a better overall performance or reducing displacement and therefore the overall weight of the internal combustion engine for the same output compared with those without a corresponding compressor. This allows what is known as downsizing.